parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The AristoMammals
Cast: *Thomas O' Malley - Dumbo *Duchess - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toulouse - Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book) *Marie - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Berlioz - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille - Belldandy (Ah My Goddess) *Georges Hautecourt - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Edgar Balthazar - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Abigail - Clarice (Rudolph; 1964) *Amelia - Faline (Bambi) *Uncle Waldo - The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi) *Napoleon and Lafayette - Sonic and Knuckles (Sonic X) *Roquefort the Mouse - Spike the Dragon (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Scat Cat - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Peppo the Italian Cat - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Hit Cat the English Cat - Little John (Robin Hood) *Shun Gon the Chinese Cat - Robin Hood (Disney) *Billy Boss the Russian Cat - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Frou Frou - Kanga (Winnie The Pooh) *The Milkman - Clayton (Tarzan) *The Chef - Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Truck Movers - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (Alice In Wonderland) Chapters: # The AristoMammals Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 # The AristoMammals Part 2 - Geppeto Arrives # The AristoMammals Part 3 - Belldandy Makes a Will # The AristoMammals Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons # The AristoMammals Part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Spike the Dragon Stops by for Dinner # The AristoMammals Part 6 - Mammalnapped # The AristoMammals Part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness # The AristoMammals Part 8 - Enter Abraham De Lacy Giuseppe Casey/"Dumbo the O'Malley Mammal" # The AristoMammals Part 9 - Dumbo's Plan/She Never Felt Alone # The AristoMammals Part 10 - Stromboli Reveals His Secret to Kanga # The AristoMammals Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Mammals/Dumbo Saves Apple Bloom from Drowning # The AristoMammals Part 12 - Meet Faline and Clarice Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' # The AristoMammals Part 13 - Uncle Great Prince # The AristoMammals Part 14 - Stromboli Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella # The AristoMammals Part 15 - "Everybody Wants to Be a Mammal" # The AristoMammals Part 16 - Settling Down For The Night/Dumbo's Offer # The AristoMammals Part 17 - Home At Last # The AristoMammals Part 18 - Spike Runs For Help # The AristoMammals Part 19 - Dumbo To The Rescue # The AristoMammals Part 20 - A New Addition to the Family/"It's The End" # The AristoMammals Part 21 - End Credits Gallery Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Thomas O'Malley Fluttershy ID S1E17.png|Fluttershy as Duchess Hathi Junior.jpg|Hathi Junior as Toulouse Apple Bloom ID S4E17.png|Apple Bloom as Marie Lumpy, Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Lumpy as Berlioz Belldandy.jpg|Belldandy as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille 300px-Stromboli2.jpg|Stromboli as Edgar Balthazar Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Simba as Scat Cat King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Peppo the Italian Cat 528039_1283090984488_full-1-.jpg|Little John as Hit Cat the English Cat Robin_Hood.png|Robin Hood as Shun Gon the Chinese Cat Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Billy Boss the Russian Cat Category:The Aristocats Spoofs Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Disneystyle172 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs